


Mind off the Tombstone

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [31]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Australia, Gay, Happy Ending, Kinda a little AU, M/M, Rowan's Death, Slash, mentions of role play, still doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House goes with Chase to his fathers funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind off the Tombstone

House didn't know what to do. 

He was good at lots of things, diagnosing, saving lives, risky procedures, surgeries, belittling others, practical jokes, but...trying to console someone he cared about...he didn't know how to do that. So he was standing there, rather awkwardly, while Chase cried into his hands after the ceremony, outside sat on a grainy marble pillar, as quite fittingly, it rained. House could only watch, desperate to help but not knowing what to do. Chase looked...like a vision. long blond hair damped, sticking to his neck and his forehead, dressed in a slick black suit with a white shirt, tie loosened and top buttons undone, and he looked up, face red and flushed, eyes swimming "I'm sorry," he whispered, voice choked and ragged, and House didn't know what to say. 

"You're not...you're not meant to be sorry," he managed eventually, and Chase just shook his head, leaning down, resting his elbows on his knees

"What's crying gonna do anyway, right?" he whispered, another tear falling "It's not like I loved him-" a hiccup "Not like I cared. Not like he cared. We see people die everyday."

"Chase-"

"I just..." he stood up, rubbing his face harshly with both hands and groaning "I didn't think...I didn't think it would be so hard!" He tilted his face up, letting the cool droplets of rain soothe his face. He closed his eyes, lips parting, and House could only watch, mesmerised, this boy was...was so beautiful. It was perhaps 15 minutes later, when they were both soaked to the bone, and Chase's cheeks were no longer sore from tears, but pale from rain, he shuddered, suddenly feeling the cold, he took a shaky step towards House, who knew what he wanted immediately, and wrapped his sodden arms tight around Chase.

"Little wombat," he whispered, brushing a kiss to Chase's temple "It's okay." Chase nodded, and they both went back to their hotel. They didn't have sex that night, but House let them cuddle anyway, Chase was always going on about spooning, cuddling, he like to be held, but House normally held off. He loved Chase, and he loved sex, but he didn't love not-necessary physical contact. But tonight, he let Chase curl around him, entangling their limbs, and burying his head into House's chest, and the older doctor had to admit...this felt nice. 

...  
...  
...

House woke up the next morning, alone. And fearing the worst, sat up, looking around the large hotel room, only to see Chase coming out of the shower, towel hanging low on his hips, House lay back down, feigning sleep, and Chase didn't notice. The Australian was humming to himself, he always hummed the same tune, and House had never pried, it was nice, soothing. He watched Chase pull off his towel, giving his hair a quick shake before rubbing himself down, House admired the view, feeling himself grow hard beneath the blankets. Christ Chase was a beautiful. All tight, toned, tanned skin, flawless, fit, fuckable. He watched as his boyfriend pulled out some underwear and a pair of 3/4 length shorts, sliding them on, and then tugged on a faded grey shirt, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, looking out the large bay windows. 

"Morning," House grumbled, pretending to wake up. Chase turned, a small smile on his face 

"I want to take you to my old Church today," he said quietly "I mean...I know you hate that sort of thing, and you might burst into flames, but...you might get a kick out of it, right?" 

House nodded, a small smile on his face "Yeah, yeah that sounds...interesting." He stood up and Chase rolled his eyes 

"You better sort yourself out in the shower." He grinned, House rolled his eyes 

"Really? I was thinking about walking into the Church like this, sort of, show off my stuff." 

"Get in the shower." Chase tried to hide his smile, but House caught it. He showered quickly, tugging on a pair of jeans, a striped shirt and picked up his leather jacket, which Chase tossed back on the bed, pointing to the unholy Australian sunshine, they got in a cab, and House listened as Chase and the driver shared a few words he didn't understand. "I know," Chase nodded, his Australian twang had become stronger since becoming here, he was reverting easily back into his old style of speaking and House loved it, he hoped the accent would stick around. "I guess a couple of Tallies in a pool with your togs can't solve a blue." House drew his eyebrows together but the driver nodded 

"Know just what you mean mate, my Cooks practically cactus, I can't even make a fat. I mean, I don't even wanna chuck a sickie anymore, you know mate?" He turned a corner and House looked over at Chase to see if his Wombat had understood any of that, but Chase was placing a gentle hand on the drivers shoulder 

"You gotta bid them hooroo, find someone you can have a pash with, not someone you gotta buy with plonk," House just sat back in disbelief as the driver nodded, and stopped by a ginormous church. "G'day mate, see ya around?"

"Defo," he nodded, taking the money and driving away. House and Chase stood on the sidewalk for a moment, before House leaned on his cane and stared at Chase in disbelief

"I understood none of that conversation."

"Really?" The young blond seemed genuinely confused "I told him that drinking beer in a pool in your trunks won't solve any of your problems, and he told me his wife's done for, he can't even get hard around her anymore, and he's actually eager to go to work. I said he should bid her goodbye and find someone he can be passionate with, not someone you have to buy with cheap wine." He turned towards the Church, and House stared after him in bewilderment 

"That was your conversation?! I didn't hear any of that! What the hell is a hooroo?!"

"It means goodbye," Chase rolled his eyes "You're acting as though it was a whole different language."

"You were talking about cactuses! Or...cacti! Whatever the plural of cactus is!" he limped up the steps

"A cactus means...like...not functioning, or broken, lame, type thing..." He stopped in front of the large wooden doors as House stood beside him, he looked up sideways "You really didn't understand any of it?"

"What the hell is a plonk?" 

"House." Chase grumbled, opening the large oak, intricately designed door, they step inside, to see insanely high, beautifully painted ceilings and mirrors, pews on either side with stain glass windows of Mary and Jesus, and a large, what appears gold statue of the crucifixation. It's empty, apart from an old man, the priest. His eyes widen upon seeing-

"Robbie!" The old man exclaimed, he wraps his arms tightly around the young doctor, his hands a little too familiar for House.

"Father Mcguinely," Chase smiles, hugging him back "How are you?"

"Good, good, sorry to hear about...your father. Truly tragic." He nodded, turning to House "And this is?"

"Oh sorry, this is Gregory House, my-" Chase falters for a second, as though remembering where he is. House watches him curiously, before Chase swallowed bravely "-my boyfriend."

Father Mcguinley's eyebrows raise slightly, but other than that, he clasps House's right hand, and nods at him "Wonderful to meet you," he nodded "Do you also work with Chase?" House nodded

"He's one of my best surgeons." That's a lie. Chase is THE best. But he doesn't want the blond to get a big head. 

"Ah," Father Mcguinely beams, turning to Chase "God chose for you to leave the Seminary Chase, knew you were meant for greater things,"

"Thank you, Father," Chase nods, his hands clasp in front of him, he's remembering being in this Church, when he'd follow the priests every word "I was wondering if you had any photo's of me when I was younger? I'm sure House would like a good laugh." House smirks and Father Mcguinely grins 

"I sure do, Robbie, I'll fetch them," he turns, but then pauses, and turns around, he draws a very gentle cross on Chase's forehead "The church will always be here for you, especially in this time of need." And then he turns. Chase stares after him a little shell shocked, before sliding his hands into his pockets and turning to House, arching an eyebrow at the older mans irritated expression.

"Nothing," House shrugged "But...he seems a little...overly familiar."

"I don't know," Chase crossed his arms "I literally grew up with him as my father. He's known me for years. EVen since I was 4, to when I was 18."

"How much of you has he seen?"

Chase's eyes widened, and he laughed loudly "House?! Are you seriously jealous?! Of a priest? Of a celibate priest?!" He chuckled, shaking his head "House, he was practically a dad to me. Don't be insane," he placed a seductive hand on House's waist, fingers splaying knowingly as he leaned in, voice caressing House's ear "You took my virginity. You. I'm all yours," he purred. House shivered despite himself, nodding 

"Mine."

"Exactly," Chase pulled away as the priest came back, a handful of photos, before pottering away again. Chase beamed, turning to House, handing him the photos "Here, have a good laugh."

House smirked, looking down at the first photo, and did laugh. It was of a 10 year old Chase at Sunday school, with even longer floppy hair than now, grinning like an idiot. The next one was of an even younger Chase, his arm thrown around another boy, both of them were outside the Church, knees scuffed, laughing. The next, Chase was older, maybe 15, on his knees, hands clasped in front of him in prayer, eyes closed, brow furrowed in concentration. It made him gasp quietly, and then the next one, of a 17 year old Chase, almost done with puberty, with lightly toned muscles, slightly shorter, but still long floppy golden hair. Dressed in a black robe with a white overlay, silver cross around his neck as he stood beside the altar. "You were an altar boy?" House whispered, throat try. Chase peered at the photo, nodding 

"Yeah, I told you, I was in the seminary, I did everything I could."

"An...an altar boy?"

"Yeah? Something wrong?"

"You look...the same!" House pointed to the picture "Seriously? Do you not age?!" He poked Chase's cheek and the younger one rolled his eyes. House flipped to the next photo, and froze. Chase was about 18, shirtless, on his knees, while a younger looking Father Mcguinely poured water from a goblet over the younger one. The photo showed a glistening torso, Chase's head tipped upwards as though he was surrounded in Gods' warm light. His lips parted, he looked like he had yesterday, while standing in the rain, and crying for his father. Beautiful. Like a fallen angel. "Woah..."

"This is good," Chase murmured, and House looked up to see Chase wandering down the aisle, admiring the windows "This reminds me of good times. Takes my mind off everything without the use of plonk- I mean, alcohol." 

"We can stay here another few days, if you like,"

Chase tossed him a smile over his shoulder "I'd like that."

House looked back down at the photo "And see if you can borrow an altar boy costume. I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Roxy Smith, she's a genius   
> x


End file.
